


Cracks in the Wall (Cover)

by Belladonna1185



Series: Book Covers [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover inspired by the story Cracks in the Wall by sweetcupncakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks in the Wall (Cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcupncakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcupncakes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cracks in the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148099) by [sweetcupncakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcupncakes/pseuds/sweetcupncakes). 



> Because I loved reading this story so much...I made a cover for it. Hope the author likes it as much as I liked their work!

[](http://s1382.photobucket.com/user/belladonnabedlam/media/Fanfic_zps8c3d66d3.jpg.html)


End file.
